


Battles Lost

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, KH2-Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21995959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Sephiroth waits for his opponent to make the first move.
Kudos: 2
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Battles Lost

**Author's Note:**

> ""Something KH2!Sephiroth please." - nuitari4pwnage"
> 
> 2006 or so?

Smirking, Sephiroth looked his challenger once over. He didn't think much of guns, yet the wielder of the hybrid weapon was certainly interesting. Scars traced down the man's body, likely covering it the way any warrior would look after a lifetime of battle.

Or battles lost.

Sephiroth stepped forward, wondering if he could get the gunman to do more than unzip the black cloak that had all but hidden him in the beginning.

Machismo? Intimidation?

Knowing only one thing for sure, Sephiroth waited for his opponent to make the first move. This one would be beautiful in defeat, willing yet wild.

The thought excited him. Maybe he'd have something to show Cloud later.

And he didn't have to wait long.


End file.
